Two Months Later
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: One-shot! Gold has been in Sinnoh for two months, and Silver can't stand being alone any longer. When Gold finally comes home, both he and Silver have a surprise for each other... Yaoi! PreciousMetalShipping! Rated M for obvious reasons. Co-Written with KitKatPirate


Finally, after all this time, Gold was able to come home.

I waited impatiently for Gold to return after his two month trip to Sinnoh. It had been two, long months... it had been extremely boring without Gold around, but I was able to manage. I was on the couch, tapping my foot on the floor irritably. I've been waiting for what seemed like forever. "How long is it going to take for him to get here?" I muttered to myself.

I had grown, as Blue would call it, irritable, and "needy" within the past few weeks. Two months, no sex. Didn't seem too bad... until I actually went through it. And I _hated_ it. I _hated_ having to go through two months without any sexual contact. It was so bad, that I woke up a few mornings ago to a sticky mess all over his boxers. Thank God I wasn't seen by anybody.

I sighed. _Gold is probably going to be tired from the long flight home. He might not want to do anything when he gets here... __Unless he's been feeling the same way. _I began to wonder if Gold had woken up to dirty boxers like he did at all while he was gone.

_Knowing him, he probably did._

Sighing, I looked at the television with a blank stare. I was growing very impatient.

_This is taking to long._ I thought, continuing to tap my foot. Eventually, I groaned, leaning back onto the couch. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of keys jingling, and the door being unlocked. I pretty much sprang to my feet as the door opened, revealing a flurry of little white crystals, and an exhausted Gold.

He smiled warmly at me, his cheeks pink from the cold. Little snowflakes clung to his messy hair, along with his bags and coat. "Hey, Silvy. How's my favorite little red-head?" He asked, closing the door as he walked inside.

I huffed and walked over to Gold to help him with his bags. "I've been doing fine..."

Gold rose an eyebrow, smirking. "You sound irritated, Silvy~" He shook his head like a dog, scattering half-melted slowflakes onto the floor, and all over my face.

I glared at him, ignoring the cold water droplets on my face. "I sat here for two months waiting for you to come back. Of course I'm irritated."

Gold smiled, stretching lazily. "Aww, did Silvy miss me?"

I grunted, picking up a few of the bags. "Maybe I did. So what?"

Gold's smile widened. "I never thought I'd see the day... when Silver actually missed me~"

"Shut up." I muttered, putting the bags at the foot of the bed in the bedroom. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I flinched slightly. "Gold... let go of me."

"But I thought you missed me~" Gold cooed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I sighed. "That doesn't mean you can start touching me."

Gold whined, nuzzling into my neck. "That's no fun..."

"G-Gold... let go..."

Gold hummed into my neck, sending chills down my spine. "It has been two months, Silvy~" He whispered huskily into my ear.

I bit my lip, trying not to make any noise as Gold's tongue trailed over my ear, slowly. "Gold..." He started to nibble on my ear.

_Oh God... I want this really bad..._

He leaned into me, pressing his hips against me. His licks and kisses slowly trailed to the back of my neck. He brushed my hair away from my neck, attaching them to the sensitive skin.

"G-Gold...!" I squirmed a bit.

I felt Gold chuckle. I hissed as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

_Damn it, I can't take this anymore._

I turned around and crashed my lips to Gold's, hearing him grunt in surprise. Gold drifted his eyes shut soon before mine. He brought a hand to the back of my head, gently gripping some of my hair. I tilted my head to the side, wrapping my arms around Gold as our lips moved together.

He pulled away after a few moments, panting. He looked at me and smirked. "Didn't know you missed me that much~"

"Shut up" I growled.

Gold chuckled and pushed me onto the bed, pinning me down. He laid on top of me, kissing and biting my neck.

I groaned, arching my back as he reached a hand under my shirt. "Gold..." I hissed as his freezing hands made contact with my skin. I could feel his smirk on my neck. He felt all around my skin with his cold hands. His hands were freezing, but I was too aroused to care. Gold started to lift my shirt up, his hands still touching my skin. I groaned as he threw the shirt somewhere, suckling my neck. He bit at my neck a few times, and when he pulled away, I felt an aching sensation.

_He marked me... great..._

Gold smiled and kissed me, drawing his tongue over my lips slightly. I gasped and Gold took the chance to dart his tongue into my mouth. His tongue, slimy and warm, slid across the inside of my mouth.

I had forgotten how much I had missed this...

I tried to fight back with my own tongue, but my resistance was futile. So, I just wrapped my arms around him, grabbing some of his hair with one hand as we kissed.

Gold grunted, exploring my mouth with his organ. He did a few tricks with his tongue, putting it on all of my sensitive spots.

I moaned into the kiss, gripping his hair harder. My lungs were beginning to ache, and I broke the kiss, a trail of drool keeping our lips connected. I gasped for air, opening my eyes lazily to meet Gold's.

He smirked, eyes clouded with lust. "I'll bet you enjoyed that."

"Mm..." I replied.

Gold chuckled and took of his own shirt. I stared at him, realizing how much I missed his muscles. I trailed a finger down his stomach, hearing him slightly gasp. He smirked, gently taking my hand and brushing it against his bare stomach. I happily took his silent offer, and gently pried my hand from his. I let my now free hand stroke his belly. Gold closed his eyes and sighed, seeming content as I touched his stomach. I smiled a bit, feeling the tight muscles on his skin.

Gold groaned, his hands trailing down to my waist, tugging at my pants. He seemed to really enjoy what I was doing, and I too let my hands grip his pants. I gave him a mischievous glance, and he mirrored it. He quickly got off of me, helping me remove my pants. I kicked my pants off and helped Gold take off his. He managed to pull then off and he threw them somewhere.

Gold pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, shivering when I felt his erection against my thigh.

_It had been two long months... would it hurt?_ My erection was pulsating, standing strait and desperate for attention.

Gold's still somewhat cold hands trailed up and down my back as we kissed, his fingers' touches light and gentle.

With a low groan from the two of us, the kiss grew to be more heated. I grabbed fistfuls of his raven black hair, earning a grunt from him.

I felt Gold roll his hips, causing his erection to rub against me. I slightly gasped, hearing Gold chuckle. He kissed me again, occasionally rolling his hips. My erection continued to pulsate, and I groaned as Gold's kisses trailed down to my collarbone, suckling on it.

"Gold..." I grunted, feeling him roll his hips again.

"It's been too long, Silv...~" Gold rasped in my ear. "I want this so bad..."

_Seems like I wasn't the only one._

I nodded. "Me t-too..."

Gold smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek. He rolled his hips one last time before leaning forward, pinning me down once more. "I have a few questions, Silv~" He murmured, stroking my cheek.

I looked up at him expectantly, mind fuzzed with arousal.

"Did you masturbate at all while I was gone?"

I hesitated before shaking my head. "It didn't feel the same..."

"Any wet dreams?"

My face heated up before nodding slowly. "One, a few days ago."

He smirked. "So you haven't done... anything while I was gone?"

I looked to the side and nodded, closing my eyes before I looked back at him.

Gold started to play with my hair. "Aww, you poor thing~"

"Oh, shut up." I smirked. "Be happy that I saved it all for you."

Gold chuckled. "Well, I guess that isn't _too_ bad~" He stroked my hair, smiling mischievously. He moved his hand and trailed a finger down my stomach. He hooked his finger under my boxers and started pulling them down.

I sighed as he threw them somewhere, also taking off his boxers. I was getting so damn aroused, it was very difficult to not ravage him senseless.

"Ahh~" Gold leaned in and pinned me down, slowly trailing his hand up to my lips. He poked at my mouth with two fingers, and I opened my mouth, letting him stick them in. I sucked on his fingers, making sure to coat them in my saliva. After a few moments, Gold eased his fingers out of my mouth. He smirked at me, his fingers slightly touching my entrance. "Are you ready~?"

I nodded, preparing myself.

Gold smirked, and stuck in both fingers at once. I hissed at the feeling, then groaned as he pushed his fingers against a certain bundle of nerves deep within.

Gold gave me a lust-filled glance, then leaned in to press his lips against mine. The kiss quickly became heated as he started to pump his fingers. I tried to fight back a moan that threatened to escape, but it was really hard to. Gold broke the kiss to catch his breath. He panted, smiling down at me as he continued to pump his fingers.

T_his feels... so good..._

My stomach began to tighten as Gold slid his fingers in, out... in, out...

Then Gold took them out, smirking.

"W-wha...?"

He chuckled. "You know what comes next, Silvy~"

I slowly nodded, closing my eyes. I could hear the sound of the bedside drawer being opened, and the cap of something being taken off.

_I have been waiting so long to do this..._

After a few moments, I heard something being thrown on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Gold steadying himself. He looked at me and grinned. "You ready~?"

I nodded, preparing myself.

He put his hands on each side of my head, and pushed himself into me.

I groaned in pain, wincing. I was not used to this...

"Are you... okay?" He asked, face flushed and breathing heavily.

"G-give me a minute..." I replied, trying to dull the fire that burned across my body.

Gold nodded, closing his eyes and gripping the sheets. "Fuck... you're really tight..."

I took a deep breath and let it out. After a few moments, the pain started going away, forming into a slight discomfort. "...A-alright..." I choked out, panting. "Y-you... you can move."

Gold nodded, then thrust gently. A spark of pleasure shot across my body. I gasped and shut my eyes. Gold continued to gently thrust into me.

"A-ah...~" I moaned as his thrusts got harder.

Gold smirked. "You like that...?" He panted.

I nodded, groaning. "Go... faster..."

"W-will do..." Gold grunted, speeding up his thrusts.

"Ah~... Oh God..." I clawed at his back, digging my nails into his skin.

Gold groaned, giving a hard thrust that my my entire body jolt with a hot, pleasurable electricity.

"Ah...! Ah!" I got louder as more time passed. _This feels so good... my stomach is boiling..._

Gold leaned in, silencing my groans with a kiss. His broke it seconds later, going even faster. "Oh God... Silver...!"

I gasped as Gold started to harshly suck on my neck. He pulled away, breathing heavily into my neck.

"Mm... Gold~" I slightly opened my eyes to look at him, seeing that he was looking tight back. He leaned forward, kissing me again. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, his thrusts violent and fast. He groaned and broke the kiss, licking my lips with his tongue extended.

I closed my eyes again, feeling my stomach muscles contract. "Oh God... Gold... I-I'm gonna...!" I wasn't able to finish before I moaned loudly, releasing all over our stomachs. Gold groaned, thrusting a few more times before he also released.

_Finally... I_ finally_ got that out of the way..._

We both panted, catching our breath.

Gold's arms trembled, and he collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. "Silver... Silver..." Gold repeated my name again and again, pulling himself out of me. "Oh God... that was amazing..."

I mumbled in reply, very exhausted.

He chuckled a bit. "We need to do that again..."

I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder. He smiled, laying down next to me. He pulled up the covers, covering us up and drawing closer to me. I closed my eyes, pressing my back against his chest. He was so warm...

"Seriously though... we should have a round two." He muttered, burying his face in my hair.

I sighed. "Shut up..."

"Okay, Silvy~"

He pressed against my back, wrapping his arms around me. His face was still buried in my hair, nuzzling into the back of my neck.

I shivered, cuddling into him. I was so tired... and so relieved I was able to have sex with him again. _He'd better not be gone for that long, again. _"Don't ever leave me alone for two months again." I muttered

He chuckled. "I won't, I can promise that. I couldn't stand being away from you for so long..."

"Me, either..."

Gold sighed, slightly tightening his grip on me. "I'm so happy to have you back, Silv..."

"Yeah... I'm glad that you're back..." I muttered, growing drowsy.

When I fell asleep, I had never felt warmer or safer. _I love Gold... and I hope he never leaves me for that long ever again._


End file.
